Pressure sewer systems are generally installed in locations where gravity cannot be adequately relied on as the impetus for transporting waste fluid within a reticulated sewer network. Pressure sewer systems involve the use of a fluid reservoir, such as a tank, buried in the ground to receive sewerage from a dwelling or building and rely on a pump within the fluid reservoir to pump fluid out of the reservoir and into a reticulated sewer network comprising fluid conduits to transport the sewerage to a suitable processing station.
Pressure sewer systems often include a reservoir control system for determining when the pump should be activated based on outputs from fluid level sensors provided in the fluid reservoir and generally rely on an electricity supply to be available to power the pump. This restricts pump availability in areas of unreliable supply or deficient electricity capacity in the electricity supply network and can lead to an undesirable overflow and/or leakage of sewerage from the fluid reservoir.
The traditional solution for unreliable electricity supply is to construct civil works to store fluid until electricity supply returns and pumps can restart. This requires large areas of land to be set aside or large tanks to be constructed to manage current and future fluid storage requirements. In effect, unreliable electricity supply is offset by oversized storage of fluids.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings of traditional solutions for unreliable electricity supply, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.